<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Theater of Lives by Ndddd97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696488">A Theater of Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97'>Ndddd97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felannie Week Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Annette looking back at some finer moments of them from different lives that have been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Felannie Week Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FantasyFelannieWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Theater of Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Annnndd another late fic for Felannie Week. Today prompt for Day 6: Intertwined Destiny.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me do your hair this time, Felix” She offered and grabbed the comb instead as she voluntarily stood up behind him. Felix actually didn’t mind her interrupting him and doing his hair instead of himself since he himself felt very tired in doing his hair and sometimes got frustrated in doing so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bun style or ponytail style?” She asked as Felix just shrugged his shoulders.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whichever you feel it fits me today” With his permission, Annette began combing his hair to make it smoother before eventually going to tie his hair...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why you let me do your hair. You normally hate people do things for you” The orange-haired woman asked cheekily at the blue-haired man sitting next to her as his face remained neutral before her cheeky statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea honestly. Probably because of living with you for so much?” He turned to look at her as she giggled nervously before returning to watch the scene before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this moment here” She pointed at the screen as Felix watched where she was pointing at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm Annette. What's yours?" He turned sharply to her after hearing her introduce herself and ask for his name.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Felix. Felix's my name" He introduced himself as he pulled down revealing his face and his kinda messy hair with a ponytail.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's nice to meet you, Felix. How about we go to another exhibit with my friends here?" She kindly offered as he responded simply by nodding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too honestly” He said and watched the scene along with her before he eventually looked around the room they were in. The place they were in looked much like a movie theater but curved around like an opera house. He looked to his side, in front and behind only to see a few present in the room. Some were familiar to him, just the redhead Sylvan, that sleepy man Linhardt and his loud friend Caspar, and of course the professor Byleth with the cerulean girl Marianne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those two were always together the last time we saw them” Annette said while also looking at the two as Felix nodded and wondered what they saw on that screen though: Moments from their lives before or his and Annette’s lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever wondered why we are together like this, Felix?” Annette asked as Felix thought for a minute for them being here and the existence of this room. But unfortunately, he drew blank on both and shrugged his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea, honestly. Maybe fate just set us like this?” Annette would too shrug it off not knowing for certain if the answer was right or she had an answer to them being together like this. The two continued to watch the screen together, reminiscing different moments from many of their different lives together. Moments from the first meeting at the greenhouse, to a 1950s date night, to band practice and eventually to them being divine beings. Witnessing the roller-coaster ride of their different life, full of ups and downs, hardship and silly situations. There were happy ones, sad ones, heart-broken ones, and even wholesome ones. It’s like their fate, destiny was meant to intertwine with each other no matter what lives they are living. As the two watched the screen, Annette spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what life we will be living today. I just hope it would be a cute one” She gullibility said as Felix shook his head disagreeing with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t count on it... Why not we find it out ourselves?” He suggested standing up from his seat and offered his hand as Annette stood up as well and held his hand. The two then left the seat and the aisle as they slowly walked up the stairways to the door above, while waving goodbye at others who still sitting on the seat. The two would eventually reach to the door as Felix grasped on the knob firmly while looking back at Annette, who was eager to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, Annette?” He asked while smiling at her as she nodded eagerly. With a nod, Felix twisted the knob and opened the door to an empty white room as the two walked towards the room waiting for their destiny to be repeated again but in different lives.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also link to fics that got mentioned:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683618<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636815</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>